It is well understood that construction sets (e.g., construction-based toys) are highly beneficial to the mental development of children. Construction toys generally are marketed in specific kits, each of which enables a child to construct a particular structure. In other words, often the kit contains various components selected for the specific purpose of building the particular structure. Unless the kit contains many different components, it can be difficult to construct alternative structures, mitigating the potential for the child to demonstrate creativity.
A more modular approach to construction toys, where kits can be used for an indeterminate number of structures, would allow the child to better utilize creative skills.